One of the problems of paint rolling ceilings and other relatively inaccessible areas such as upper portions of high sidewalls is the difficulty of reaching the same. A ladder is often time consuming to move about and provides only a limited work area in the range of the ladder.
It is therefore desirable to provide an extension pole for a paint roller, so that normally inaccessible areas can be painted without the use of a ladder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,380,097, Pharris; 4,461,057, Unger; and 4,524,484, Graham pertain to such poles.
Conventional paint rollers have internally threaded handles so as to be capable of mounting on a cooperatively threaded extension pole. One of the problems with current configurations is that the roller assembly tends to come loose on the extension pole, which is obviously undesirable.